


Good Boy

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Preparation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW PWP fic with Danny and praise kink along with some very light bondage. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“Oh- _oh baby_ \- I- ah.. fuck- _fuck me_...” The pitches in his tone were growing stronger. Hitches of breath shakier. Twitches of his hips getting harder. “I can’t-“ He couldn’t hold on much longer. So he thought.

But when she leaned in, lips running over the shell of his ear, hand threading through his hair, cooed to him softly, “You can. You’re a good boy for me. Tell me you’re my good boy, Danny...” He felt resolve trickle back in. Though it was lean. And he was still fading.

“Fuck- I’m.. yes... oh fuck..” That was good enough.

She’d been building him up for an hour now, though the play went back a little further than that. When she’d brought her own cuffs to bed one night, he’d been shy about the idea, but because it was what she wanted, and because she trusted him, he let her get by. Tied her lightly, to the best of his ability. Tried for her. It wasn’t the best but he was only just starting.

The next week was better. When she pulled them out with that playful arch of her brow he just smiled back. Pulled the cords underneath his mattress and cinched her wrists just tight enough to have her breath catch. He couldn’t remember anybody more beautiful than when she begged to touch him- and he cracked that night, too. Couldn’t deny her.

Third week in he didn’t. When she asked for him to let her go he refused. And that was about as good as it got-

Until two weeks after that he made some throw-away joke about her being the one to get him tied to the bed. Curiosity blazed in her eyes and he recoiled immediately. Giggled nervously. So she pet his hair kindly and told him that if he ever _was_ serious, she’d absolutely do it. The idea took a little bit more coaxing... a little bit more preening...

But then he told her that he did trust her, as much as she trusted him. And that, maybe _once_. Maybe just the one time... if the bonds were loose.  
So she made sure the rope was slack from the mattress, so that he could pull his arms even if he was meant to be tied up. Over the course of the events he did, a few times, reached out to touch her when she was close enough and she gingerly and carefully tried to instruct him from the idea until finally he just left his hands right beside his head, fingers flexing and curling over and over.  
Maybe just the one time... if they had a safe word?  
She laughed sweetly at the idea, not chastising or making fun of him. Saying simply, “If you say stop I’ll stop. Or- let me go, for that matter.” The mirth that had spilled out of her came only from the idea that he thought this was going to be something so serious.

It wasn’t. And when he looked happy with the idea that she’d do that, and trusted her to do it, too, they set in. There was no headboard to  cuff him to, which she’d learned the first time actually seeing his bed. It was a solid rectangle of black wood. So when she’d brought her wrist-cuffs the first time, she really had had to walk him through how to pull the ropes underneath the mattress. Sex shops had everything these days. All manner of toys to fit any lifestyle. Or any furniture, for that matter. What a time to be alive.

So she cuffed his wrists, he pulled a few times to test the slack she’d promised to give him. Found it, found safety and happiness with it, too, and left well enough alone after that. Well. At least the first few moments. But then when she started touching- everywhere- his chest, his arms, his hair, his face, down his stomach, over his legs- he immediately became wound up. Pulled her in for kisses when he wasn’t supposed to _really_ have that ability. But he couldn’t help himself. The need to touch her was just as overwhelming.

But then... then she started asking him something over and over.. “Be a good boy for me, Danny. Can you be a good boy?” Just the way her lips shaped the words, the way they sounded coming out of her- it got a hard twitch from his cock every time. Shot heat straight through him.

His only response, almost as helplessly as he should have been then, and was soon becoming, was- “Yes- yeah- _fuck_ , I’m- I’m your good boy...” Then he’d lie dormant for a couple more moments while she mouthed kisses all over his skin. Touched the tip of her tongue in the hollow of his hip and downward. Suckling lightly on the inside of his thigh. Urging hard groans and needy rocks of his hips that were soon met with the same amount of cooing.

Over that next hour she touched him softly. Cupping her hand around his cock and stroking almost so gently he could barely feel. But what he _could_ feel was driving him nuts. Then she’d go hard and fast and his hips would buck just as quick and rough, unable to do much else. Then she’d stop completely and he’d whine, she’d giggle, and then he’d _really_ whine and she’d do the same thing.

Drifting her lips over his collarbone. “Danny...” The same moan of his name, as if this was driving her up the wall as much as it was him. He couldn’t fathom that it was but _god_ the sound of her moans was almost just enough to drive him right to the edge. “Danny.. be a good boy for me.. can you do that, Danny? Take a breath, breathe for me...” And so he would. He’d quiet as much as he was able.

Try to restrain his breathing and stop vaulting forward at her every touch. He’d try. God he’d try. But it was becoming increasingly more difficult. He could feel every nerve on fire. Every part of him screamed for release the longer it went on. She knew him too well. Knew exactly which of his sounds indicated he was too close for comfort, even if there weren’t real words of warning. Knew exactly what kind of movements meant he was _right_ there. So when he tipped her off, as he would inevitably every time, she’d back off.

Kiss him quietly. Touch him gently until he calmed down.

This went on for far too long. He sat on the brink of bliss. Consumed with ecstasy. Blindly so. Up until the point where every time she touched him he warned her verbally and physically. Then the begging started.

“Oh baby, please- fuck- please.. please I-...’mn... so close- please...” And he could have sworn he heard her laugh, but even the sound of _that_ went straight to his cock.

He felt her lips nuzzle his ear before nibbling the lobe. “Can you be a good boy for me a little bit longer, Danny? Please...” She ended up pleading right back, but that didn’t help.

It sent him right into conflict. He wanted to be good for her, suddenly that was the only world he knew. But how in the fuck could he? “Fucking christ, baby.. _ohfuck_ ,” Eyes squeezing shut as she gripped his cock hard without moving, tone tightening in a groaning whine. When she continued to stay still it served to clear his thoughts but only by a quarter of a fraction. He swallowed hard, taking in a breath, “Fuck- yeah- hh-oh fuck... I can- I... _fuck_..” Thoughts lost to him, mind a scramble.

But she rewarded the effort with a long path of kisses down the line of his jaw, sucking softly at the mid of his throat. Waiting just a little longer before circling her thumb over the head of his cock again, completely slick, the rest of him pulsing with the beat of his heart in her steady grip. She stroked him again, soft and sweet and slow for a couple moments more before picking up speed and really watching him fall apart.

The bed started creaking with how hard he was rocking himself into her. She hadn’t asked him to stop so he couldn’t bring himself to. “Baby- fuck- oh fuck-“ Warning her again, half expecting her, by now, to tell him to be good.

Instead- “That’s it, baby, that’s it... lose it for me, Danny. Come hard for me, Danny.” Giving him the permission to explode.

Which he then _immediately_ , promptly, did. Head pressing back into the mattress, eyes shut hard, body rocking himself into oblivion as much as she did, orgasm breaking through almost every part of his body as he came. It felt like it went on forever in the moment. Fireworks of pleasure blossoming in every single part of him. But when it was over it felt so short. He was left panting and weak, utterly spent, in a fog of white haze. Drifting so hard he almost teetered the edge into unconsciousness.

If not for her efforts, still, feeling her at the round of his shoulder as she murmured sweet-nothings to him. Indecipherable at this point. But warming and lovely nonetheless. When he finally blinked his eyes open and saw her sitting above him, focusing on the shape of her smile and how utterly wonderful it made him feel, his own dopey grin found its way to the surface. She worked her fingers back through his hair and he almost groaned again. Overloaded.

Then she giggled, so he did, too. Even when she continued the thought, “Such a good boy for me.”

To this he could only think to say, “Fuck.” And then, on second thought, “I guess so.”

Continued shared laughter echoed from their bedroom right down the hall.


End file.
